Sweet Pup
by The Un-Wanted Angel
Summary: He is Kakashi's darling. His sunshine. He is his only family. Can you really blame him for wishing he could kill the youngest Uchiha, who has the balls, to ask HIS Naruto out on a date? YAOI, YAOI, YAOI! Father-son DaddyKakashi. Iruka x Kakashi hints of Sasunaru


**Okay, so this is somthing I don't normally do, but I guess since I have a father-son complex I'm sure I can make this a good story. **

**Title: Sweet Pup.**

**Summary: He is Kakashi's darling. His sunshine. He is his only family. Can you really blame him for wishing he could kill the youngest Uchiha, who has the balls, to ask HIS Naruto out on a date? YAOI, YAOI, YAOI! Father-son DaddyKakashi. Iruka x Kakashi hints of Sasunaru**

**Rating: T (to be safe)**

**Warning: Child abuse, language and of course hints of Yaoi.**

* * *

_Ever since he laid eyes on the child. He knew, that was his son._

_Kakashi was summoned one day to The Hokage's office. He was only seventeen when he saw the child. Sweet Naruto._

_He was laying in a small cot next to The Third's desk, he was gently wrapped in a blanket, he looked malnourished, so unhealthy that you could see his cheekbones. His skin was dirty and his hair looked as if it were chopped and ripped out of his head. His eyes, although they were closed, held pain. He wimpered in his sleep, he was so frightened. The Third gently removed the blanket, revealing the number of bruises, scars and freshly bandaged cuts. His left leg had a cast, but The Third assumed it could be taken off within a couple of days. He has a severe diaper rash, his toes are mangled and his finger joints looked like they were popped out of place, torturing the small boy. The Third handed him papers, all showing positive for sexually abused, and molested. _

_Kakashi was infuriated. _

_This child. _

_His Sensei, **the one he saw as a father. His sensei's son**. Was harmed. _

_Kakashi's blood boiled and he gently cradled the three-year-old in his arms. He was too small, he blamed it on the lack of food. That day, he became Naruto's official godparent. _

_When Naruto awoke, he quickly hid from Kakashi. Fearing him instantly. _

_His, bright blue eyes, large, fearful...scared. _

_Kakashi smiled warmly, holding out his hand. Naruto refused that handshake, as he still hid behind The Third shivering and about to cry. _

_"Naruto, this is Kakashi-kun. He's very nice. From now on, he will be your gaurdian." _

_Naruto was hesitant about this. No one wanted him. And those who did want him only hurt him. They touched him in places, they hurt him. _

_Kakashi could see the child's fear. He could almost smell it. _

_"Naruto...I remember you." He smiled. _

_Naruto becomes slightly interested. This man knew him?_

_"You were just a cute little baby at the time." Kakashi explained. "So adorable." _

_Naruto begins to show his face and comes out from behind The Third. Kakashi begins to tell Naruto of how much he has planned for the two of them. Training, places he promises to take him, even down to a hot ramen meal. Naruto is given a quick check-up by a doctor and Kakashi picks up Naruto, rooftop hopping to Kakashi's apartment._

* * *

_Naruto wasn't a fussy todler, but he cried a lot. His injuries were healing but at a slow-yet-fast rate and he was in a bad need for a bath. You'd think he would never of had a bath with his greasy-dirty hair that was riddled with lice. But after two day with a showercap and maynoase in his hair, the lice were gone. His diaper rash was infected and almost blistering. Such sores in a private and sensitive area were torture for the small child, especially so when Kakashi had to use hydrogen-peroxide to get ride of the rash. _

_After two weeks or so Naruto was comfortable enough to start to smile around Kakashi. It wasn't a grand smile, it was small but sooner or later, he'd soften up to Kakashi and all day it seems Naruto would be grinning his little face off. _

_Naruto loved Pakkun and the other dogs Kakashi would summon for Naruto to play with. _

_When Naruto's fourth birthday came, Kakashi made him a double-fudge chocolate cake, quicker than you could say a justu, that cake was all over Naruto's birthday shirt, his chubby, whisker cheeks and some in his hair. Kakashi didn't scream or yell at Naruto, insted, he took a picture. _

_That night, there was a riot just outside his apartment. Villagers demanded that they see "the demon" they all wanted to teach him a lesson, teach Naruto how it felt to loose a loved one, to teach him what their pain was. Of course, protecting his baby, Kakashi nearly lunged himself, beating the villagers himself. None were left unbruised or cut. How dare they try and harm a child, his child. _

_That was the thing. Kakashi was so morphed and insistant on Naruto, that he sometimes "forgot" that Naruto really wasn't his child. He loved Naruto so much, he thought he was his father. At times he wished he was. He loved Naruto, with all his heart._

_"Are d'ay go'awn?" Naruto asked, clutching on to his "father"._

_"Are they gone, Naruto" Kakashi corrected. "And yes...no one will ever harm you, I promise." Kakashi held Naruto a little tighter that night. "Let's go open your presents, Naru-chan" Kakashi smiled, trying to change the subject. Naruto's smile never left his face that night._

* * *

There was tense, lots of it, in the room. The sound of the leaky faucet could be heard from the second floor, yet no one dared to make a sound. Kakashi cleared his throat, trying to recall what he had just heard. He eyed the raven who didn't even flintch, he was sure that if he revealed his sharingan, that he still wouldn't be scared of him. Bummer.

"Tou-san?" Naruto asked, nervously. "Ano...um...do you accept?"

Kakashi sweetly smiled at his nervous son, petting his hair. "Of course I accept you, why wouldn't I?" He smiled. Naruto didn't looked convinced.

"You know that's not what I mean." Naruto spoke, still worried.

Kakashi sighed, folding his arms. Iruka, who sat just next to him decided he would talk.

"Well, I don't see the problem here. It seems that Sasuke-kun would be a wonderful partner for you, Naruto-san." Iruka smiled. Naruto grinned, Sasuke gave his famous smirk and Kakashi's eye widened.

"_Excuse me?"_ Kakashi spoke offended, then taking his thumb and patting his chest to indicate himself, "Who's the father here?"

All eyes were on Naruto. "Well, I always saw Iruka-san as my father, you Kakashi-kun were like my mother."

Kakashi paled and Iruak and Sasuke tried not to laugh, Naruto frowned, looking like he was about to cry, had he said somthing wrong? He was so confused that he could barley make out what Kakashi screamed about.

"I'm a boy! How am I labled the mother?!" he bellered in Iruka's face.

"Well...your caring...heart." Iruka giggled. Kakashi eyed him.

"Why's that so funny?!" Kakashi demanded to know. Iruka laughed loudly, and it wasn't because of Kakashi's heart. No it was more along the lines of when Naruto was four years old. Kakashi had felt comfortable enough to present Iruka, his boyfriend to Naruto. Naruto graciously accepted Iruka, accept, he was slightly confused. He had two dads. He needed a mother, so obviously, Kakashi, was labled: Mama.

Naruto didn't think it was embaressing to call Kakashi, Mama in public, but it had given the trio stares and curious whisperes when they were shopping in the markets and Naruto blurted out " 'Ruka Mama says we cna have pasta tonight!" Kakashi could never live it down.

Sasuke, after being told that story, cracked up laughing. Naruto was unaware of all of this as he continued to be deep in thought about Kakashi not approving his relationship with Sasuke.

"Shut up, both of you!" Kakashi screamed at the brunettes.

He turned to Naruto, whom was sitting still, thinking.

"Naruto..." Kakashi started, Naruto gave him his attention. "About your_...relationship. With Sasuke_" Kakashi turned to Sasuke. He glared at the raven. This was his baby, Kakashi's little-ray-of-sunshine. His darling-boo. His pumpkin, his puddin'-pie. How could he let his child leave the "saftey" of his arms for another's? He sighed, remembering how happy Naruto is with Sasuke. He certainly enjoyed Sasuke's attention and vice-virsa for Sasuke.

"I...approve." Those were the two hardest words he ever spoke.

"Really, Tou-san?!" Naruto's eyes widened.

"...Yeah."

"Yoo-hoo! Come Sasuke, we gotta' tell our friends we can be a couple now!" Naruto cheered and Sasuke happily followed his lover, but Kakashi stopped him, taking a hold of his shoulder. Sasuke looked up and nearly shrank once he saw Kakashi's sharingan blazing red.

"I have one too, bitch. Mess with my child, or make him cry in anyway and you're** dead**!"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes sir."

Kakashi let the raven go, as he hurried to his boyfriend and Kakashi sighed, leaning into the doorway.

"Iruka? Am I doing the right thing?" He asked. "Letting Naruto go like that?"

Iruka nodded. "I know it's hard, Kakashi-kun. But he's an adult now. He needs to learn to love."

Kakashi looked up at the clouds in the sky. "Sensei...am I doing the right thing?"

* * *

**BONUS:**

_Kushina Uzumaki hummed while knitting what looked to be a scarf, she looked down over her cloud and squeeled with excitement. _

_"Minato! Come look, Naruto's on a date!" She smiled, leaning over the edge. _

_Minato rushed over and he screamed, pulling his hair. "NOOOOOOOO! KAKASHI! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"_

_To the father's horror, Naruto was eating ice-cream with Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke gave little kisses to Naruto's cheek, making the blonde giggle and blush. _

_"Kakashi!" Minato screamed. "You're dead!" _

* * *

**Awww 3 no, who didn't like a kittle Kakashi-daddy roll? **


End file.
